Memorias de Fuego
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: — Y si es tan obvia, ¿por qué él no se ha dado cuenta? — ¿Quién dijo que no se ha dado cuenta? [•••] COMPLETADO
1. Fear

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Confort Romántico del Foro: Cannon Island."**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. — Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Género:** **Romance/Tragedia.**

"Please don't do this, you're only going to hurt the people you love." "Who said I ever loved them?"

"Por favor, no hagas esto. Solo vas a lastimar a la gente que amas" "¿Quién dijo que alguna vez los amé?"

¿Miedo? Sí. Lucy Heartfilia tenía miedo.

¿Pero quién no lo tendría? Su fortaleza se caía a pedazos al verlo a él, convertido en una bestia descontrolada. Incapaz de formular una sola palabra sólo contemplaba como Natsu Dragneel reducía a cenizas a su hermano el Mago Oscuro.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no podría decir con certeza en qué momento fue que inició todo.

Ese no era Natsu, se repetía. Intentaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante, todo era real. Tan real como los tatuajes que escalaban el cuerpo del tragafuegos enroscándose en sus brazos como serpientes. Se llevó las manos a la boca incapaz de contener su llanto.

Porque eso era él. No importaba cuánto quisiese esconderlo, no podría huir de sí mismo. De lo que significaba ser lo que era él. Y gritó. Porque era lo único que le quedaba. ¿Qué más importaba? Lo perdería.

Natsu era consciente de lo que significaba aniquilar a su sangre y lo había aceptado. Sin embargo ella no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podría? Mientras no podía moverse, su mente imploraba a gritos que hiciera algo, que no lo dejara morir. Pero ella no se movió, se lo había prometido o más bien, le había hecho prometer tal cosa.

¿Cómo podría defraudarlo en el final? ¿Aunque quisiera hacerlo?

Él se acercó a ella. Y al clavarle los ojos una lágrima se hizo camino desde su mejilla hasta el suelo. Natsu aún conservaba su mirada jade; brillaban como dos perlas relampagueantes de un esmeralda incandescente. No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al verlo.

— Luce. — Sonríe débilmente, como si el hecho de desaparecer le valiera en lo más mínimo. «Tan típico de él» pensó ella con una sonrisa triste. — No llores Luce.

— **¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?!** — le gritó. Porque se sentía morir. Su cuerpo desfallecía de sólo pensarlo, de sólo imaginarlo. ¿Cómo no podría? Natsu era un tonto y los dos lo sabían, por eso dolía.

El tragafuegos sólo sonrió. Porque no le quedaba nada más. Su piel quemaba y las marcas de su maldición brillaban al rojo vivo, indicándole el final. Zeref le aguardaba. Lo maldijo al recordarlo.

— Luce, yo…

— Por favor, no hagas esto. Solo vas a lastimar a la gente que amas. — le interrumpió, desesperada. Se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que Natsu sintió que iba a quedarse sin aire.

— Luce… — la apartó con suavidad. — Es casi una locura quererte a escondidas Luce. No puedo, no podría.

— ¿Eh? — sus ojos marrones brillaron, sin entender.

— Es por eso que debo despedirme, no he hecho las cosas bien. Espero puedas perdonarme.

Lucy Heartfilia no entendió. Pero cuando los labios de Natsu Dragneel rozaron con suavidad los suyos no se opuso. Sino que se aferró aun con más fuerza de la que quisiera. Y no le importó en lo absoluto, sabía lo que esto significaba.

Un amargo y desesperado adiós.

— ¿Quién dijo que alguna vez los amé? No podría ni aunque quisiera, porque no puedo amar a nadie que no seas tú, Luce.

Ella lo miró. Lejos de alegrarla, se sintió morir aún más. « ¿Por qué lo haces? » se preguntó. Así no era como debería haber sido. No era ésta la forma en que hubiera querido que pasaran las cosas. Se suponía que no sería así entonces ¿Por qué?

— ¿A quién engaño? — una lágrima cayó desde el rostro del tragafuegos. — Esto no debería de haber pasado. Perdóname Luce.

— No… — ella lo abrazó. — Pero no podemos hacer nada ¿verdad?

Él se dejó abrazar, consciente del daño que le hacía. Pero ya no podía detenerse. No cuando quería llegar tan lejos para protegerla.

— Hey, Luce. — habló despacio, como si meditara las palabras antes de decirlas. — ¿Aún recuerdas cuando Asuka nos pidió un beso? Creo que sí debí hacerlo entonces. Quizás y las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

Ella reforzó su agarre, consciente de que se estaba despidiendo, aunque no es como si ella lo aceptara. No lo haría nunca, no importaría cuánto Natsu la sostuviera, ella no quería.

— Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos — volvió a hablar, esta vez con menos fuerza. Su piel morena empezaba a fragmentarse en trocitos minúsculos que brillaban como el oro y como si fueran polvo. — También recuerdo cuando vi cómo morías asesinada por Rogue, aunque no fueras tú realmente. No te haces a la idea de cuánto sufrí con ello, creí que te perdía. — La rodeó con sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas por el esfuerzo. — Espero recordarlo a donde quiera que vaya, sino tal vez no lo soporte.

— Estarás bien sin mí. — La tomó de las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas en el proceso. — Erza y el mucho cuidarán bien de ti, mejor que yo, debería decir. — le obsequió una sonrisa cálida. — Cuida de ellos también ¿vale?

— No te vayas Natsu… — ella lloró. Porque no podía soportarlo. ¿Quién podría?

— No quiero hacerlo, Luce. — de su rostro caían lágrimas. — Hice lo que hice por protegerlos, por que vivieras. Lo sé y aun así no deja de dolerme. No quiero dejarte ¡Maldición! — la abrazó con más fuerza.

— Vive Luce — su abrazo se hizo más débil. — Vive la vida que no pude vivir contigo.

Ella lloró.

— Sabes Luce… — su voz se hizo un murmullo difuso — estoy agradecido, de haberte tenido en mi vida.

Y él desapareció.

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


	2. Home

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Confort Romántico del Foro: Cannon Island."**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

Para situarse en el tiempo donde ocurre la historia; en algún punto del manga después de que Zeref le confiesa a Natsu que es su hermano y posteriormente E.N.D. Y antes del ataque de Jacob al gremio. So, creo que no se me va a entender; digamos que fue después de la confesión de Zeref y antes del ataque de Jacob.

También obviaré el hecho de que Happy lo llevó al gremio porque se desmayó por el tumor, so.

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. — Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Género:** **Romance/Drama.**

* * *

 _«This isn't me, I'm not this person.»_

* * *

 **Home.**

— Dímelo de nuevo.

— Luce… — el tono cansado del tragafuegos al dirigirse a la maga estelar sorprendió a más de uno. Puesto que el siempre hiperactivo y alegre Natsu Dragneel estaba postrado sobre una mesa como si todas sus llamas se hubieran enfriado de repente, – tanto Gray como el maestro Makarov lo celebrarían – así como estaba, pareciera ser la sombra de lo que normalmente era.

— ¡No me calmaré! — fue el grito de la Heartfilia. Vale, medio gremio paró la oreja ante ello. ¿Se trataría de una nueva pelea? Nadie podría decirlo con claridad, pues ese par llevaba molesta ya un buen rato.

Natsu se levantó molesto, como si el solo hecho de que Lucy le alzara la voz arruinara su breve momento de paz. Bajo la preocupada mirada de Happy – quien probablemente conocía su tormento – abandonó el recinto.

— Luce… — susurró el exceed. Al ver cómo la maga de espíritus celestiales se ponía de pie dispuesto a perseguirlo. — Sería mejor que dejaras a Natsu solo. Ahora no se encuentra muy bien.

— Happy… — la voz del maestro se dejó oír. — ¿Hay algo importante que debamos saber acerca del encuentro de Natsu con el Mago Oscuro?

El exceed azul negó, visiblemente preocupado. Como era de esperarse, Makarov se dio cuenta de que _algo_ había pasado. No obstante, decidió que todas las preguntas que habrían de responderse serían detalladas por el Natsu mismo.

Lucy bufó. Natsu había estado muy callado desde su encuentro con Zeref, ¡si hasta había regresado con vida! Ese era motivo suficiente para estar feliz ¿no? Algo dentro suyo le decía a grito pelado que algo andaba _realmente mal._ Pero no se podía hacer a la idea de qué.

Miró a Happy, que parecía de piedra en un rincón. Nunca había estado tan triste por ninguna razón, o por lo menos ninguna razón que ella supiera.

— Happy — se le acercó. Estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad así tuviera que estirarle de los bigotes hasta arrancárselos. Pero al parecer, éste ya estaba esperándole.

— Luce, hay que salvarlo — gimoteó, alarmándola. — Hay que salva a Natsu, alguien debe hacerlo. Sino, él…

Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar, pues con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, había salido del gremio.

[…]

Sabía exactamente dónde buscarlo. Con el paso del tiempo Natsu Dragneel se había vuelto un libro abierto para ella. Por eso fue que no le extrañó el encontrar al tragafuegos en su propio departamento; con su bufanda tirada en el piso estaba recostado contra la puerta de su habitación contemplando el cielo que entraba por su ventana.

Aun así, desconocía esta nueva faceta que el Dragon Slayer había demostrado. Supo que su rostro se tornó triste al recordarlo.

— Luce… — Sorprendentemente fue el Dragneel quien habló primero — ¿Aún recuerdas la primera vez que entré aquí? Fue de madrugada, aunque eso no lo sabías. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, sólo… quise hacerlo y ya. Happy me estuvo reclamando todo el camino y aun así él también vino. — una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro — Era tan relajante ver cómo dormías que sentía que hasta y podía conciliar el sueño sólo viéndote hacerlo. Entonces, — su mirada cambió de la ventana a la cama — sólo me recosté junto a ti, se sentía pacífico verte dormir que no supe en qué momento exacto me había colado debajo de tus sábanas. Se sentía… me sentía como si estuviera en casa. Tal vez te ocasioné problemas, perdón por ello.

Lucy Heartfilia casi boqueó de la impresión. Nunca en toda la vida que llevaba en Fairy Tail había visto a Natsu tan serio por más de cinco minutos. Además de hablarle de algo que consideraban los dos como un tabú.

A pesar de ello, algo conmovida por el momento, se sentó en al suelo al lado suyo, bastante cerca, habría que admitir. Pero por alguna razón, no le importaba.

— Sabes si tuviera que elegir entre el Natsu alocado y el Natsu emo. Definitivamente escogería al asexual y alocado, pues ése es el verdadero. — trató de amenizar el ambiente, pues lo sentía demasiado amargo como para tratar de iniciar una conversación donde Natsu le contara aquello que lo molestaba. — ¿Qué tienes Natsu?

 _Yo soy Zeref Dragneel, tu hermano mayor…_

— Luce — Natsu se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas — «este» no soy yo. No soy «esta» persona. Yo… — el Dragon Slayer calló. Como si temiera, ciertamente, revelar aquello que no debía.

— Natsu… — no habían palabras que describieran con exactitud lo que sentía en ese momento; ¿Tristeza Infinita? O ¿Angustia extrema? No lo sabía. Como tampoco se esperó el giro brusco del tragafuegos que la aprisionó contra la puerta, sin mirarla realmente. Como si temiera hacerlo.

 _Y tú eres Etherias Natsu Dragneel; E.N.D._

Natsu sólo se quedó quieto, como si se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Como si el solo hecho de tocar a la Heartfilia fuera un pecado capital. Intentó alejarse, pero el férreo abrazo de _Luce_ lo dejó sin habla.

— Tú eres Natsu — habló con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas — y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario.

Él sólo la abrazó con más fuerza. Y ella lloró, como si el tragafuegos estuviera desapareciendo. Se aferró a él, esperando que con ello se quedase. — Si necesitas un hogar, entonces yo seré ese hogar que buscas pero por favor, no te atrevas irte.

Más lágrimas de _Luce_ azotaron su alma.

Él maldijo su destino.

 _Eres un demonio de los libros de Zeref. Si yo muero, tú también morirás._

* * *

 _ **Sin Notas De Autor.**_


	3. Fury

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Confort Romántico del Foro: Cannon Island."**

 **Notas de autor:**

Infinitas gracias por leer, a todos ustedes. Cuando tenga más tiempo responderé todos sus reviews. De antemano, ¡espero les guste!

PD: Por cierto he tenido una idea. Hasta ahora han sido todas estas historias un centric! Natsu. Les gustaría ver el siguiente desde el punto de vista de Lucy?

Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. — Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Y DiMaria de por medio (?)**

 **Género:** **Romance/Drama.**

 _«_ _Haces que me_ _duela el estómago_ _. Con toda honestidad, yo estaría bien si desaparecieras de una buena vez_ _.»_

* * *

 **Fury.**

Todo aquel que se preciara de conocer a Natsu Dragneel estaba bastante seguro de dos cosas; Uno: era la clase de hombre que nunca retrocedía. Y eso era algo que se había encargado de demostrar cada vez que su gremio se metió en problemas. Dos: era capaz de reducir a cenizas a que cualquiera que osara _tocarla._

Combinados estos dos factores se obtenía un monstruoso desenlace que daba como resultado un oponente pulverizado a manos del Dragon Slayer.

Lo que llevaba al siguiente escenario; Luce Heartfilia inconsciente en aquel cuarto. No supo en qué momento había quedado libre. Pero eso ya no importaba, pues Luce estaba muriéndose frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

 _Maldición…_

Como una tormenta furiosa se precipitó hacia la maga estelar, sintiendo su pulso propio elevarse hasta niveles estratosféricos. Empezó a respirar agitado, pero no conseguía calmarse. Con las manos temblorosas la levantó tratando de que _Luce_ estuviera cómoda. Como un desquiciado, trató con todas su fuerzas de captar su respiración.

Leve, pero constante. Lucy seguía vida.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar cuántas veces había agradecido por ello a quien quiera que fuera el dios al que los humanos le rezaban. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que no habría dios que le perdonada después de _lo que haría._

Alzó la mirada intuyendo al intruso. Efectivamente, aquella mujer que había asesinado a su propia camarada se hallaba recostada contra la pared de aquella habitación, viendo con absoluto placer en la mirada cómo Lucy se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

— ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? — demandó con la paciencia agotándosele en un segundo y la cordura teniendo fugas caóticas a cada instante que pasaba. Aquella mujer sonrió con ganas, como si disfrutara contemplar como la Heartfilia se apagaba a cada segundo.

— Supongo que me hablas a mí. — DiMaria se hizo la desentendida, realmente todo aquello no podía sino causarle más placer. — ¿Que «qué» le hice? Nada realmente. O al menos… — Emitió una risa odiosa que hizo que a Natsu le crisparan los nervios. — nada aún. La muy idiota se desmayó mientras decidía que hacer con ella, en lo que tú dormías como si nada.

Natsu supo que algo andaba mal cuando aquel dolor en el pecho volvió a azotarlo como un látigo. Era exactamente el mismo que lo hizo casi desmayarse cuando Brandish volvió aquel tumor a su tamaño original. Sin embargo, todo eso podía irse al carajo en este momento.

— ¿Luce? — murmuró con la voz hecha un hilo. La Heartfilia no abrió los ojos, clavándole cuchillas en el pecho ante la ausencia de respuesta de _Luce._ — ¿Por qué no respondes Luce? Soy yo, Natsu. — Sintió su respiración acelerarse ante la nula respuesta de la rubia.

— No creo que despierte. — DiMaria siguió metiendo cizaña en la mente del tragafuegos. Que realmente no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto, puesto que entre el vaivén de emociones que se había vuelto su cabeza había una que pujaba con fuerza por salir; la ira.

Buscó con la mirada a aquella serpiente que se había atrevido a dañar a _Luce_. En el preciso instante en que sus miradas se entrecruzaron, pudo contemplar en sus ojos el placer de ver a su enemigo de rodillas. Enfureció.

— ¿¡Qué te ha hecho Lucy!? — gritó con la voz ronca de la rabia, la sangre bombeándole cada vez más rápido. El dolor en su pecho intensificándose nublándole por instantes la vista por el dolor.

El recuerdo de verla asesinada por Rogue del futuro aplastó su mente como un asedio. Era tanta su ira y desesperación que una parte de su consciencia entró a un sueño profundo. Gritó del dolor, pues los ojos le ardían como si dos brasas infernales se hubieran pegado a su rostro.

¿Qué significaba esto? Él, Natsu Dragneel Dragon Slayer del Fuego siendo… afectado por las llamas. Poco importaba ya, porque al igual que su consciencia su propia alma entró en coma.

[…]

DiMaria observó atenta como aquel chico de pelos rosas perdía la cabeza. Experimentando una placentera sensación de venganza. Oh… y eso que esto sólo acababa de empezar. Esos dos comprenderían en su propia carne lo que ella sufrió cuando se la arrebataron. Torció el gesto al recordarla, maldita perra. Aún no comprendía cómo es que se dejó seducir por los ideales de las estúpidas hadas.

Su debate interno paró abruptamente al escucharlo callar. Fastidiada giró la cabeza hasta confrontarlo, pero su susto fue mayúsculo al verlo extremadamente quieto. Bufó molesta. ¿Era posible que se hubiera desmayado de nuevo? Visiblemente cabreada, se acercó a él, que yacía arrodillado al lado de la Heartfilia, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

— Oye, muévete… — ordenó. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna del prisionero.

No estaba para juegos, así que sin más, descargó contra él un puñetazo que terminó derribándolo; tal fue el golpe que cuando su rostro impactó contra el suelo, éste crujió en respuesta.

— No eres más que basura. — susurró para sí la maga de Álvarez. Como si se esperara esa debilidad.

Lo que no sé esperaba, era la risa macabra que inundó sus oídos en respuesta.

— Haces que me duela el estómago. Con toda honestidad, yo estaría bien si desaparecieras de una buena vez. — una voz gutural fue la que cortó el aire.

— ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¿Aún tienes agallas para enfrentarme? — la molestia de DiMaria se hizo realidad con un segundo puñetazo que nunca llegó a destino.

El mago de fuego se giró a mirarle, horrorizando a DiMaria Yesta ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, congelándola del miedo en un instante ante la respuesta del extraño que se había apoderado de aquella estúpida hada.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho… que te estuviese hablando a ti?

* * *

 **END Fury.**

[…]


	4. Monster

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Confort Romántico del Foro: Cannon Island."**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 _Millones de gracias por leer, de verdad que hacen temblar mi kokorillo ante tantas visitas. ¡Casi 900! Me vais a hacer echar unas lagrimillas xD._

 _Ya, en serio, déjenme un review (?)_

 _¡Vale~! Es broma xD_

 _Notas de autor al final._

 _Los quiere._

 _~Scar._

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. — Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Género:** **Romance/Drama.**

 _«"I'm not as damaged as i seem, I swear.".»_

* * *

 **Monster.**

Natsu Dragneel abre los ojos, como si hacerlos fuera el preludio de una tormenta. Porque Natsu sólo ve a Lucy Heartfilia con lágrimas en el rostro, resbalándosele por las mejillas a paso lento. Moviéndose tortuosamente hasta que por fin oye cómo caen al suelo.

No tiene palabras para describirla. Porque Lucy está rota. Cada pequeño fragmento de _Luce_ se ha perdido en el largo camino que lleva recorriendo junto a él. Pero aun así, no puede dejar de contemplarla.

No, no puede dejar de arrastrarla junto a él. Porque Natsu Dragneel es egoísta y la quiere sólo para sí. Aunque sabe que eso sólo le traerá dolor a los dos, no puede evitarlo.

Porque Lucy no sólo está rota, sino también perdida, como él.

Y aun así, le sonríe. Como si el hecho de que está muriendo cada minuto a su lado no le afectara en lo absoluto. Porque _Luce_ siempre fue esa clase de persona. Natsu lo sabe y aun sabiéndolo no puede salvarla, ni salvarse a sí mismo.

— No estoy tan dañada como parece, Natsu. — ella le acaricia suavemente la mejilla mientras tose sangre. Y Natsu desea morir. — Lo juro.

— _Luce… —_ su lastimero murmullo suena más a una plegaria que a cualquier otra cosa. Pues Natsu sabe que ella miente, por más que se lo jure una y otra vez. — Permanece a mi lado, _Luce._ — suplica en un último intento.

Las lágrimas se entremezclan con la sangre. Y la lluvia que cae los acompaña a ambos en una canción desesperada. Como si la tierra misma se rompiera por el dolor del tragafuegos. Como si el cielo se cayera a pedazos igual que su alma.

Maldice una y otra vez, mientras las palabras de Lucy lo quiebran a cada segundo que pasa. Puede sentir la vida de _Luce_ apagándose, como si las gotas de agua que caen drenaran su existencia.

Se aferra a ella en un intento desesperado de mantenerla con vida, a su lado. Pero sabe que cualquier cosa que haga es inútil. Ha llegado demasiado tarde y no puede detenerla. No a la muerte.

Se desespera, grita y cae una vez más. Lucy ha quedado estática con una sonrisa pálida en el rostro, como si el solo hecho de ver una última vez a Natsu Dragneel le pareciera suficiente para dejar grabada una sonrisa eterna. Apenas respira, y el férreo agarre a la mano del tragafuegos va desvaneciéndose a paso lento como si se tomara el tiempo en clavar filosas memorias en su cabeza.

— ¿Lucy? — ella no le responde. Su piel se ha vuelto pálida y sus ojos antes marrones oscuros, ahora están sin vida. Como si los vientos del norte que los azotaban junto a la lluvia se la hubieran llevado. Junto a él.

— ¿Entiendes ahora Natsu? — el eco de aquella voz acaricia sus oídos como un helada mientras sostenía en sus manos el cuerpo inerte de la Heartfilia. — No puedes oponerte a mí. Todos morirán si no aceptas lo que eres. — Zeref se permitió sonreír como si aquello no fuera más que un juego. — Ya sea por mi mano, o por la tuya. — Le palmea el hombro como si lo felicitara por aquello.

— Zeref…

— Contempla una vez más tus manos, Natsu. — Zeref se aleja. La verdadera tormenta no hacía sino empezar.

Natsu baja la vista hasta sus manos, como su hacerlo le diera la respuesta que necesitaba. Sólo obtuvo desesperación.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. La sangre de _Luce._

 _Él había asesinado a Lucy._

Gritó con rabia en el alma mientras la lluvia caía con una fuerza aplastante. Deseó en lo profundo que eso borrara su pecado. Todo se volvió oscuro.

— Entonces… — Zeref sonrió. — ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora?

 **End Monster.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor.**_

Pues, esto... tal vez se ponga un poco dark (?)

Espero haber utilizado bien a Zeref D: es muy -demasiado- extremo y no sabía si colocarlo al final xD

En fin, gracias por leer. Si hay algo que quieras decirme, un review sería genial, además son gratis (?)

Nos leemos~


	5. Negation

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Confort Romántico del Foro: Cannon Island."**

 **Notas de autor:**

Infinitas gracias por leer, a todos ustedes. Estamos cerca de la recta final para concluir esta serie de viñetas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

PD: Tuve que hacer un _ligero_ cambio en la frase para no caer tanto en el OoC pero en esencia es lo mismo, creo.

PD2: Pueden considerarlo como el prólogo de _Home._

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Natsu Dragneel. — Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Género:** **Romance/Drama.**

 _«_ _No pierdas tu tiempo enamorándote de mí, soy una causa perdida._ _»_

* * *

 **Negation.**

¿Qué es el amor? Natsu Dragneel nunca se ha hecho esa pregunta.

¿Importaba realmente amar? Jamás se ha parado a pensarlo. Para él sólo existen sus compañeros de gremio, los trabajos donde puede machacar a ladrones y por supuesto, Luce.

Oh, porque Lucy no entra bajo ninguna razón con la panda de terroristas en potencia que son los de Fairy Tail. Luce es… especial, por así decirlo. Es tan especial que no puede hablarle sin que sienta cómo el corazón quiere caérsele a pedazos.

Voltea a verla, ella brilla intensamente como si una estrella estuviera sobre su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día. Y también en la noche, él mismo se ha encargado de corroborarlo. Es molesto hasta cierto punto pero también moderadamente hipnótico.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan furtivas es cuando el corazón le tiembla como la gelatina. Porque los ojos de Luce son el epítome de la confusión. Para el tragafuegos, verla a los ojos significa ser arrastrado a un mundo prohibido donde sólo Luce y Natsu son capaces de entrar. Un paraíso inexistente donde ella le acaricia los cabellos rosas mientras él descansa la cabeza en el regazo de Luce. Hasta puede recordar la brisa que lo envuelve en ese cálido lugar, como si todo eso hubiera ocurrido realmente.

Pero esos no son más que sueños, Natsu lo entiende, pero eso no significa que lo acepte. Luce es realmente una estrella y no necesita de alguien como él. No de alguien que sólo va a detenerla.

Natsu no comprende bien cómo funcionan las estrellas, pero si hay algo que sabe bien es cómo éstas mueren. Y Natsu no quiere que tal cosa le suceda a su Luce. Ella debe permanecer como ahora, brillando intensamente haciendo desaparecer _cualquier_ rastro de oscuridad.

Porque si las estrellas mueren, explotan en mil pedacitos. Y Natsu se ha prometido que ella no morirá.

Y si Natsu tiene que hacer lo que sea para salvarla, lo hará. Porque Luce lo vale, ella lo vale absolutamente todo.

Natsu Dragneel camina solitario por las calles de aquella ciudad que aún duerme, vacía por completo a causa de la guerra. Empieza a llover, como si no fuera suficiente con su tormenta mental. Está empezando a pensar que sería bueno que algún enemigo apareciera, porque está deseando descargar toda esa maldita presión que hace fuerza por salir de su cuerpo.

Deja que la tormenta lo empape por completo. Qué más da de todas formas, no es como si le importara mojarse igualmente. No se da cuenta de que sus pasos inconscientes le han llevado a la casa de Lucy.

Lo comprende perfectamente en ese entonces. Luce es la respuesta. Es el camino al que conducen todos los laberintos de su vida. Lo comprende todo en ese instante, pero no lo acepta.

¿Tendría algún sentido acaso? No, no lo tendría. Natsu sólo le hará más y más daño hasta que Luce no pueda más, se caiga a pedazos y explote, como una estrella en el crepúsculo de su existencia.

Porque aceptar que Natsu Dragneel se ha enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia es aceptar verla morir en sus brazos, susurrando esa palabra que no quiere oír nunca. Porque el peso de esa palabra es tal que no lo soportaría.

¿Ella es real? Siempre se lo pregunta. Especialmente cuando le sonríe y siente que el día se ha vuelto genial de por una extraña razón. Luce tiene el don de ser luz donde sea que se encuentre. Ella es especial, ya lo sabe y no le interesa repetirlo tantas veces hasta que se lo crea.

Pero Natsu no es tonto. Porque sabe que _algo existe._

Y le duele, pensar que Luce pueda llegar a corresponderle le aterroriza más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Sería lo peor que pueda sucederle ahora, no, sería lo peor que podría sucederle en la vida.

El karma es gracioso con aquellos destinados a bailar para él. Porque los finales felices son un cliché que Natsu no puede aceptar. Tal cosa no puede existir para él.

Dirige sus ojos aperlados de un esmeralda único hacia la ventana del hogar de Luce y cree verla entre la oscuridad del departamento. Sabe que es su vista afectada por el temporal, pero no le importa en lo absoluto. Mientras se ahoga en una mar de sueños rotos suplica una plegaria desesperada.

— No pierdas el tiempo enamorándote de mí Luce, soy una causa perdida.

Natsu Dragneel lo sabe, lo comprende a la perfección. Entiende que es malo para ella y lo más sensato sería dejarla ir. Sólo así Luce puede salvarse, sólo así puede salvarla de sí mismo.

Pero, por más que lo intente, no quiere aceptarlo. Porque aceptar dejarla ir significa morir en sus brazos.

Entonces, ¿qué debe hacer?

 **END Negation.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

Esta entrega ha sido sin duda una de las más difíciles que me ha tocado, porque meterse en la piel de Natsu – una vez más – y tratar de no caer en la misma repetitiva acción es un suplicio xD. Espero y haya quedado bien.

No me queda más que agradecer enormemente a todas las personas por el acompañamiento que le han dado a esta serie de viñetas. El final se acerca, de hecho, termina hoy (¿?)

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Prospect

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.»**

 **«Esta viñeta participa en el reto: Confort Romántico del Foro: Cannon Island.»**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

Infinitas gracias por leer, a todos ustedes. Estamos a una viñeta para concluir esta serie. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

Pues, esta viñeta es probablemente la única desde la perspectiva de Lucy, el final ya tendrá una sorpresilla.

Ah, sí. Esta sexta entrega no guarda relación con ninguna de sus antecesoras. De hecho, he de destacar que ninguna de las cinco anteriores guarda relación entre ellas a excepción de _Home y Negation._ Dicho esto. Podemos empezar.

Una recomendación, no tienen por qué, pero la canción _Without You_ de _My Darkest Days_ fue el motor de esta entrega. Sería genial que la escuchen mientras la leen, les aseguro que sentirán lo mismo que yo al escribirla.

De antemano, gracias por leer, de nuevo.

PD: Lean las notas de autor *guiño*

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Natsu Dragneel. — Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Género:** **Romance/Drama.**

 _«_ _Lo siento mucho»_

 _«_ _Ni se te ocurra_ _decir esa palabra como si_ _cambiara algo_ _lo que has hecho._ _»_

* * *

 **Prospect.**

Golpea la barra en un gesto impotente como si eso cambiara algo. Pero es consciente que nada puede arreglarlo. Ella es consciente de ello.

Lucy Heartfilia no puede sentirse más perdida. Alza la vista al techo escondiendo una lágrima. ¿Por qué todo ha acabado de eso manera? Está empezando a creer que nunca encontrará la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Guarda tanta, pero tanta rabia dentro que no sabe si está a punto de desmayarse o explotar. ¿Dónde está Natsu? Siente que han pasado años desde la última vez que lo ha visto. Y sabe que no han sido ni cinco minutos desde que ha abandonado el gremio. No visualiza a Happy por ninguna parte, así que es probable que se encuentre con él.

¿Pero por qué ha salido pitando cuando le ha dirigido la palabra? Lucy no quiere creer que Natsu quiere ignorarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Si siempre han sido… - siente un extraño dolor en pecho al pensarlo – los mejores amigos?

— ¿Qué he hecho mal? — se susurra a sí misma. No se da cuenta de que sus pasos la conducen fuera de Magnolia; un bosque poco profundo, lo suficiente para ocultar un poco la luz del sol que se cierne sobre la ciudad en esa tarde de otoño. Los árboles, cuyas hojas se van secando conforme a lo que dicta ese inicio de temporada, parecieran el único refugio para sus pensamientos.

Ideas recorren su mente como una estrella fugaz; ¿Natsu la odia? ¿Es por eso que la evita? ¿Le hace daño estar junto a ella? ¿Por qué?

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiados por qué sin respuestas. Y presiente que no quiere saber la respuesta, porque una vez que la oiga de los labios del tragafuegos – un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al pensar en ello – nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Ni para ella, ni para él.

¿Las cosas debían de cambiar de ese modo? Lucy debe dejar de preguntarse cosas sí misma o de verdad acabará explotando ante tanta tensión.

Entonces, como una estrella solitaria en el firmamento, lo ve. A Natsu Dragneel, su compañero, su amigo. Recostado sobre un árbol de tantos en aquel bosque. Con la luz del sol filtrándose entre las hojas para iluminarle como si su luz propia no fuera suficiente para opacar cualquier otra cosa que quisiera hacerle competencia.

Ella sabe que Natsu se ha dado cuenta que está ahí. Guarda esperanza al afirmar que no la rechaza, pues no se ha movido en su totalidad. ¿Tal vez está dormido?

— Luce… — escuchar el nombre que le ha puesto hace temblar su cuerpo. Natsu es el único que puede ocasionarle algo de ese calibre. De hecho, Natsu es el único que puede lograr hacerle muchas cosas.

Por un momento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al imaginar el alcance de sus palabras.

— Natsu… — ella responde con una devoción extraña en su voz. Natsu parece extrañamente calmado. Pero Lucy se ha dado cuenta de que es _esa_ calma antes de la tormenta.

Se pregunta si tiene la fuerza suficiente para soportar esa tormenta.

— Sabes… — él empieza a hablar. — Siempre dije que un día, tú y yo nos alejaríamos completamente. Que poco a poco, empezarías a conocer a otras personas – ella ve cómo el encierra el puño – y finalmente dejarías de hacer trabajos conmigo. Lo había aceptado de hecho— le ofrece una sonrisa triste al firmamento—, pero nunca imaginé que me equivocaría.

Lucy prefiere callarse ante lo que está sucediendo. Natsu sigue hablando pero ella sólo puede seguir la danza de sus labios al moverse. Pareciera que sólo ello bastaba para someterla a un sueño efímero. Pero ella empezaba a entender que había algo más.

— Entonces, todo empezó a ser lo contrario. — el tragafuegos sigue hablando, su voz le sienta monótona, como si todo aquello la estuviera hipnotizando a paso lento— cada día que pasaba, éramos más cercanos, tú y yo. Cada día, empecé a necesitar estar cerca de ti. Es extraño si lo piensas de esa manera, esperas nunca depender así de alguien, pero terminas yendo de cabeza a ello.

— Y entonces, pasó. Sabía que no había marcha atrás, pero no quise asimilarlo. ¿Cómo podría? Terminaría jodiéndonos a los dos para siempre. Y la verdad es que yo no quiero eso, no para ti Luce.

Ella no se da cuenta de que sus pasos la guían hasta él. Antes de pensar siquiera en sus acciones, está a tan solo centímetros de distancia. Puede captar la fragancia de su apartamento en él. Es un aroma que desde hace ya bastante tiempo ha podido encontrar en él. Y no es que le importe realmente. Es como si fuera algo que simplemente lo identifica, más allá de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Y sonríe, porque Natsu no puede provocarle sino felicidad. Es justamente como él dice; jamás ha esperado depender tanto de una sola persona. ¿A quién querían engañar realmente? Ambos se necesitaban, más de lo que quisieran aceptar.

Más de lo que hubieran esperado.

— Natsu, yo… — ella no comprende la razón, pero siente que debe hacerlo, debe de sacar toda esa malsana sensación de que son infinitos en ese preciso instante de aquella tarde teñida de naranja. — si hay algo que haya hecho y te hizo daño, lo siento.

Natsu la atrae hacia sí con una rapidez salvaje. Antes de Lucy darse cuenta, él se ha posicionado encima de ella ocultando su rostro, sujetando sus muñecas con una extraña suavidad no propia de él. Y el sol filtrándose entre los árboles rodea la figura del tragafuegos como si fuera un ángel.

— Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra como si cambiara algo lo que has hecho. — pudo escuchar las lágrimas del Dragon Slayer de Fuego haciendo fuerza por salir. — Porque no te perdonaré. No perdonaré nada que tenga que ver con eso. No podría.

— ¿Qué te hecho Natsu? — ella siente fluir una lágrima y caer hasta el suelo. — ¿Qué nos hicimos a los dos?

— No quiero lastimarte Luce, pero siento que no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Y por qué crees que me estás lastimando? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que esto es lo que quiero?

Natsu calla, como si se guardara cosas que Lucy ansiaba oír. Ahora lo necesitaba, no iba a dejar que se fuera, no ahora que ha abierto de golpe todas esas sensaciones que la recorren como si fuera electricidad.

— ¿Aunque nos caigamos a pedazos? — Natsu alza la mirada; esmeralda y marrón chocan en una invisible disputa, decidida hace ya tanto tiempo.

— ¿Acaso importa ahora? — Luce le sostiene de las mejillas en un tierno gesto, atrayéndolo a ella despacio, como si disfrutara enormemente aquel momento, como si cada momento a cerca de _su_ tragafuegos fuera lo único que importara.

Un cálido rayo de luz fue el testigo de aquella promesa.

END Prospect.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Me pasé de la raya jijijiji.

Este es sin lugar a dudas el más difícil y bonito que he hecho, al menos para mí xD. Espero que les guste.

Se acerca el final, de hecho, éste es el penúltimo. El próximo – ahora sí una viñeta, o quién sabe 7u7 – será el último.

Infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. Significa demasiado para mí que esta historia haya tenido tanta aceptación xD.

Ahora sí, un pequeño reto para aquellos que siguen esta historia. Quiero que intenten adivinar cómo se titulará la séptima entrega de esta saga – me gusta llamarla saga xD – quien acerté, tendrá la posibilidad de pedirme un drabble :D.

¡Espero sus propuestas en los comentarios!

Es todo, people. Nos leemos en el final.

~Scar.


	7. Enchanted

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.»**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 ** _Leed las notas de autor e.e_**

 **Además de eso, pues la cadena del angst finalmente se rompió, creo.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Natsu Dragneel. — Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Género:** **Romance.**

 **Enchanted.**

* * *

 _«Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido»_

Natsu Dragneel llevaba horas, muchas horas tirado en la cama de Luce como si nada estuviera pasando. Y eso que la mencionada se encontraba en casa. Vaya que sí.

Pero Lucy tenia mejores cosas que hacer – como por ejemplo; terminar aquel dibujo, o seguir escribiendo su novela – como para tomarse la molestia de lanzar al Dragon Slayer por los aires de una poderosa y contundente patada.

Lo que llevaba al siguiente escenario; Lucy cómodamente sentada en un sillón escribiendo tranquilamente y Natsu apropiándose de la cama de la rubia como si ésta siempre hubiera sido suya. Y nos referimos a la cama.

Ya quisiera Natsu que Lucy Heartfilia fuera completamente suya como era la cama de la maga celestial en esos momentos.

— Ne~ Luce~ — canturreó aburrido. Era decepcionante ver cómo sus esfuerzos por alejar a la maga de su habitación eran completamente en vano. Así que si Luce no quería salir por las buenas, tendría que ser por las no tan alegres.

Pero venga, que cuando Natsu dio el primer paso para acercársele, Lucy intuyó el peligro y se dio vuelta con una rapidez envidiable, clavándole los ojos con sospecha.

— Alto ahí — ella achicó los ojos — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo deslizándote tan silenciosamente por MI apartamento? Cielos Natsu, deberías agradecer que no te estoy echando.

— Pero tengo hambre Luce~ — gimoteó el tragafuegos.

La mirada de Lucy se suavizó un tanto. Al fin y al cabo Natsu siempre se comportaba así; como un condenado niño cuya tamaño era directamente proporcional a su índice de destrucción.

Es decir, muy, pero muy grande...

— Vale, igual ya va a ser mediodía. ¿Qué quieres almorzar?

Lucy se encaminó a la puerta y ese fue el momento en que Natsu se decidió a atacar. Con la agilidad de un exceed hambriento cuyo pescado se escapa en un ferrari – a pesar de lo ilógico que suena esto – se abalanzó hasta el cuaderno donde la maga celestial escribía su novela para luego lanzarse desde la ventana con el objeto ante la mirada atónita de una Lucy que en ese momento empezó a emitir un aura asesina.

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CABRÓN!

[…]

Y vaya que Natsu había corrido.

Lucy se detuvo a coger un poco de aire mientras examinaba el lugar donde se encontraba; árboles frondosos le devolvieron la mirada allá donde la posara, el muy maldito de su compañero le había hecho correr hasta las orillas del bosque de Magnolia. Ya vería él cuando le pusiera la mano encima.

Por un momento palideció. Ese idiota tenía su novela.

Mientras caminaba por aquel bosque buscando al imbécil de cabello rosa, trataba de alejar de su mente las imágenes de un Natsu colgado de una rama leyendo y riéndose como poseso que era de sus escritos. Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente no podía dejarlo con su novela ni un solo minuto más.

Ella siguió llamándolo hasta que lo vio colgado de una rama. ¿Era en serio? Natsu la veía a la distancia con una sonrisa enorme. Se le notaba lo malvado en el rostro mientras contemplaba cómo Lucy estaba a punto de desfallecer del cansancio.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Lucy le arreó un latigazo inesperado – a pesar de que no le dio al tragafuegos, sí a la rama que lo sostenía – que fue suficiente para hacer que se tambaleara y finalmente cayera. Ganándose una mirada furibunda de la rubia en el proceso.

— ¡Cielos Natsu! — Le reclamó al instante — ¡Me hiciste correr por toda Magnolia!

Natsu en cambio, se sobaba la cabeza dándole a la rubia una mirada rara; como si no se decidiera a correr de nuevo o quedarse allí a escuchar sus reclamos. Al final optó por la segunda, pues se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un gesto enfurruñado.

— Sólo era una pequeña broma — farfulló a la nada —, no sabía que te lo tomarías tan a pecho. Eres rara Luce.

— ¿Eh? — una vena hinchada considerablemente hizo acto de presencia en la frente de la maga celestial. — Me hiciste correr por todos lados ¿y ahora la rara soy yo? Estoy a punto de patearte.

Natsu tembló ligeramente ante la _pequeña_ amenaza de su compañera. Pensándolo bien, puede que se haya pasado _un poco._

— En fin, regresemos ya. — Al parecer el aura asesina de su compañera se había calmado. — ¿Tenías hambre no? Vamos a almorzar.

— ¿Me vas a hacer el almuerzo Luce? — La rubia asintió — No tengo tanta hambre, descuida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Lucy no supo cómo interpretar exactamente aquello. — No me digas que le tienes miedo a mi comida. Admito que no soy una prodigiosa cocinera pero… — Natsu ya se había hecho de nuevo con su novela y empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección contraria. — ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Sólo sígueme — Natsu rodó los ojos, a veces Lucy por más inteligente que fuese no lo pillaba a la primera. Aunque al final ella aceptó a regañadientes. Después de la espantosa carrera no se fiaba de magos de fuego con pelo rosa.

Antes de darse cuenta, se hallaba sola en medio de ese bosque. Hizo un puchero, ese maldito cabeza hueca se le había adelantado de nuevo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraría ahora?

La respuesta vino en forma de una maraña de pelos rosas que la tomaron por sorpresa en sus brazos mientras reía como un loco.

— Eres muy lenta Luce— empezó a correr con ella en brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lucy hubiera intentado quitarle la novela, pero Natsu había sido lo suficientemente listo – por alguna rara razón en la vida – como para no traerlo consigo en ese momento. Lo que sólo significaba que el tragafuegos lo había dejado específicamente en alguna parte.

— Natsu— lo llamó bajito. La situación ya era lo bastante bochornosa como para pintarle las mejillas de un rosa intenso. No obstante, cualquier gesto murió en el acto al ver cómo el rostro del Dragneel se iba deformando a una mueca incómoda.

— Happy dice la verdad, pesas mucho Luce.

[…]

Natsu tenía una mano marcada al rojo vivo en el rostro por razones más que obvias.

— Y a todo esto ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? — Lucy contemplaba un claro en medio del bosque; la vegetación de debería de estar un poco más allá de los tobillos. Los árboles formaban un perfecto semicírculo y a metros del mismo un riachuelo se abría paso.

— ¿Huh? Aquí es donde normalmente Happy y yo venimos a pescar. Ya viniste una vez Luce, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— ¿Eh? La verdad es que no…— alzó la vista admirando aquel tesoro de la naturaleza; Vientos del este soplaban con calma, haciendo bailar a los árboles y a la baja vegetación. La frescura del agua infectaba la temperatura haciendo que un vientecillo frío envolviera a ambos. Definitivamente era el cenit de la primavera en todo su esplendor.

Lucy volvió la mirada hacia el pelirosa, encontrándose con la imagen del mismo hojeando aburrido aquella novela que ocultaba a todo el mundo. Con la rapidez de un gato hambriento se lo arrebató de las manos – aunque más bien puede que Natsu mismo se lo haya devuelto, considerando que ése no hizo el menor esfuerzo por recuperarlo – cerciorándose de que el tragafuegos no le haya hecho nada raro a su preciada posesión.

—Ahora es cuando me explicas por qué me trajiste aqui y más vale que lo hagas rápido— exigió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Cosa que, no perturbó en lo absoluto al pelirosa quien, luego de dedicarle unas silenciosas burlas desde su posición se dio vuelta, sacando de Mavis sabe dónde una pequeña canasta cubierta con un mantel blanco de diminutas dimensiones. Lucy ladeó un poco la cabeza, entre extrañada y asustada, pues en las esquinas de aquel pedazo de tela rezaba: Juvia.

Lucy se temió lo peor

[...]

Aunque debía admitir que Juvia cocinaba bastante bien, no se atrevió a probar ni uno solo de esos bocadillos porque la conocía y ya se compadecía del horno andante con cabello rosa por lo que le esperaba.

—Hey, Luce— habló el mago—, no te he visto comer nada, ¿No tienes hambre?— inquirió interesado.

—No la verdad, pero no te preocupes por mí, tu sigue, sigue— una invisible gota de sudor resbaló cuando el mago ni se inmutó y tras un «Como quieras» siguió tragando. Ciertamente era, curioso de ver.

—Por cierto Luce —entre mordisco y mordisco el dragon slayer se las arregló para hablar fluidamente—, los personajes de tu novela, son un poco tontos.

—¡¿Ah?!— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras las ganas asesinas – casi dormidas – volvían a surgir como un incendio forestal— ¡Retráctate!

—Pero es la verdad— confundido por su reacción— se nota de aqui a Crocus que Iris está enamorada de su compañero, es increíble que éste no se de cuenta.

—Eso parece, ¿dices tú? —su cabreo disminuyó un poco.

— Estoy muy seguro.

— ¿Y en qué te basas?

— En que ella es muy obvia.

— Y si es tan obvia, ¿porqué el no se ha dado cuenta?

— ¿Quién dijo que no se ha dado cuenta?

Silencio. Algo... incómodo para Lucy, quien tarde, se dió cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, un poco atontada, atinó a replicar:

— Y si dices que se ha dado cuenta, ¿por qué no hace nada al respecto?

Natsu se tomó su tiempo para responder, al parecer, analizando cuidadosamente cada palabra antes de decirla, frunció el ceño mientras posaba su vista en el infinito; la respuesta era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Es complicado para él. Tal vez tiene miedo de que si se arriesga todo termine por arruinarse, tal vez piensa que ella estaría bien si él mantenía las cosas así, tal vez él cree... —su voz se hizo casi inaudible —que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que terminará haciéndole daño.

Otro silencio, incómodo para variar. Uno donde ambos ocultaron sus miradas y se turnaban para mirarse cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. Uno donde Natsu podía escuchar los latidos desbocados de la maga celestial. Maldijo para sus adentros a su oído de dragón. No podía ser más inoportuno.

—Eso es muy egoísta de su parte— habló de nuevo la maga— ¿por qué tiene que decidir eso él? No está pensando en los sentimientos de Iris. Tal vez Iris quiera arriesgarse, tal vez...

Fue entonces que se miraron, al mismo tiempo; con los mismos ojos, la misma sensación. Y el silencio que los inundó no fue más que secundario, porque en ese preciso momento las palabras sobraban, sólo entonces todo estaba dicho.

—Sólo...quizás...

—Oigan ustedes— el tono aburrido de la voz del mago de creación de hielo, que los contemplaba desde el otro extremo del claro, casi imperceptible a la vista, contrastó con el ceño fruncido que se traía—, ¿Están hablando de la novela o de ustedes mismos? Porque como no terminen este numerito los voy a obligar a decir lo que sienten o los golpearé y va en serio.

Y así como vino, se fue, con una Juvia dormida en brazos.

—Ehhh— Lucy omitiría que hacía Gray en ese lugar y cuánto tiempo había estado— supongo que...

Volvió a mirar al carbón rosa, quien parecía imperturbable, seguía en la misma posición, como esperando. Antes de que Lucy pudiera seguir hablando Natsu le obsequió una sonrisa, una que nunca le había visto hacer, con el cielo en llamas de un furioso naranja la interrumpió::

— ¿Ahora es cuando tomo en brazos a Iris, la miro a los ojos y le doy un beso?

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _Ahora, sí. Estamos en el final._

 _Sinceramente no quería llegar hasta aquí. Entre mis motivos estaba el hecho de que ponerle fin a Memorias de Fuego significaba dar, literalmente un gran paso xD. No suelo terminar lo que escribo, al menos no por voluntad propia (?) Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sentí que este bebé se merecía un final apropiado. Y esa es la intención hoy._

 _Como bien NO dice allá arriba, esta viñeta – que muy probablemente se vuelva OS (Oh mira, sí se volvió OS xD) – ya no participa del reto: Confort Romántico del foro Cannon Island. La única razón de esta cosilla es porque como ya mencioné, quería darle un final apropiado._

 ** _Y por que el foro ya no existe (?)_**

 _Ahora a lo verdaderamente importante._

 _No hice esto por mí, ni siquiera por aumentar el número de capítulos de Memorias de Fuego, tampoco hago esto por los reviews que pueda llegar a tener este epílogo. Sino por todas esas visitas que llegó a tener en totalidad._

 _Sí, hago esto por ti, sí, tú. Ese que se ha pasado leyendo cada cosa que me salía de la cabeza mientras escribía esta serie de escritos. A ti, lector, que con tu apoyo me has estado dando ánimos para no decaer mientras cada capítulo era completado. A ti y a nadie más que a ti._

 _Antes de empezar, y mira que ya me he explayado bastante, debo decir que todos han fallado el título xD. Igual gracias por intentar. Algunas se acercaron bastante, otras casi me hicieron cambiarlo con sus argumentos pero no. Han fallado *inserte sonrisa del gato Cheshire*_

 _De nuevo, infinitas gracias por leer. No hay mayor gratificación para un escritor que la satisfacción de los lectores ante lo que él escriba. Y quiero creer que eso es lo que pasó aquí xD._

 _Nos leemos en otras historias._

 _De ustedes._

 _~Scarpillo._


End file.
